Ces soirs d'automne qui n'en finissent pas
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Puni d'un crime qui n'était pas le sien, frère du traître qui n'en était pas un. Il était une fois, en Grèce, un petit garçon ami de la solitude... Recueil d'OS
1. 30 novembre 1978

_Salut tout le monde, me revoilà ! Alors, bien que bourrée de pleins de projets que je n'arrive pas trop à avancer, j'ai eu envie de poster quelque chose alors j'ai laissé faire le yolo et mon envie d'écrire un peu sur Aiolia, qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup en réalité, et qui je pense est assez peu apprécié de la fandom de ce site, ce que je trouve dommage... il mérite un peu plus d'attention ;; Donc bon, un court OS, qui débute un recueil qui sera centré sur ce personnage. Les sorties ne seront pas régulières, et les chapitres la plupart du temps indépendants les uns des autres, ça viendra selon l'inspiration et l'idée. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Pour l'instant, le rating est en K+, jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

* * *

Le froid le fit éternuer. Se répandent en jurons chuchotés entre ses dents serrées, Aiolia regarda autours de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. Une fois assuré que ses seuls compagnons étaient la nuit et le silence, il continua de marcher à pas de loups. Son jeune corps était grelottant, seulement couvert de son habituelle tenue d'entraînement. Il aurait au moins du prendre sa cape... Mais en sortant de son temple, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse si froid. Tant pis. Il n'avait plus le temps, c'était déjà assez bien qu'il ai pu arriver jusqu'ici sans se faire prendre par les gardes.  
Mais tout de même... Lui, un Chevalier d'Or, obligé de craindre de simples gardes... Si il le voulait, il pourrait tous les mettre K.O. avant qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et c'était clairement pas la sympathie qui l'empêchait de le faire. Ils le mériteraient bien. Mais attaquer des gens par surprise, alors qu'ils sont beaucoup plus faibles que nous, ça n'est pas loyal. Le jeune Lion se refusait de tomber aussi bas. Il arrêta un moment de marcher pour souffler sur ses doigts froids, puis leva ses yeux verts vers l'escalade qui l'attendait. C'était le seul chemin qu'il avait trouvé, autrement, il lui aurait fallu passer directement devant ses frères d'armes, et il avait beau être discret et eux endormis, si il leur passait juste devant il serait repéré.  
Et ce n'est clairement pas lui qu'on laisserait se déplacer de nuit dans le Sanctuaire, tout tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. L'air d'Aiolia s'assombrit un peu, mais l'éclat déterminé de ses yeux ne s'en fit que plus fort. Il resserra la lanière du sac qu'il avait sur le dos, souffla encore sur ses mains, qu'il ne pouvait pas réchauffer autrement puisque si il utilisait son cosmos il était cuit, et sauta sur la paroi rocheuse pour entamer son escalade. La nuit était du côté du jeune grec. C'était la nouvelle lune, les étoiles étaient dissimulées par les épais nuages de la fin d'automne, et on ne pouvait presque pas voir la petite silhouette qui montait furtivement sur la roche, tâtonnant

pour trouver son chemin qu'il avait de toute manière mémorisé de maintes fois. Milo et lui aimaient bien aller jouer par ici, à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas séparés par trois maisons et le déshonneur du grand frère. Aiolia plissa les yeux, d'un air légèrement mélancolique, mais sortit de ses pensées quand son pied glissa et que son genou heurta la pierre. Il grimaça, tout en se félicitant d'être venu sans enlever ses genouillères. Il prit son temps pour retrouver un appui stable puis reprit sa montée, dés lors concentré seulement sur ce qu'il faisait, ses pieds comme ses mains, et surtout son objectif, afin de ne pas trop penser au froid qui engourdissait ses doigts.  
Après quelques longues minutes, drapées de silence, étalées dans le noir en souriant des efforts du Lion, ce dernier sentit qu'il atteignait le sommet. Il s'y hissa, sans grand mal, puis s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres et continua sa route. Il n'était plus très loin maintenant. Même sans voir, il savait que devant, le chemin continuait vers une autre paroi rocheuse, qui elle débouchait sur un grand plateau où les Chevaliers appréciaient de se reposer, parfois. Mais le chemin conventionnel n'intéressait pas l'intrépide grec qui lui s'approcha de ce qu'il savait être un trou. A cet endroit, il s'accroupit, ouvrit son sac, et en sortit une petite lanterne qu'il alluma d'un briquet. A partir d'ici, il devrait être plus tranquille, et surtout, il aurait besoin de lumière. Il fixa la source lumineuse à sa ceinture et regarda le trou. D'ici, il paraissait profond à cause des ombres, mais en réalité il n'était haut que de deux mètres cinquante environ. Son seul intérêt était de mener à un couloir très étroit dans la roche, en cul de sac sur une petite paroi simple à escalader. De là, il n'aurait plus qu'à escalader une dernière étape, et il aurait atteint son but.  
Il referma son sac, le remit sur ses épaules, et sans hésitation sauta habilement au sol, avec une réception parfaite digne de son entraînement de Chevalier acharné. Il s'engagea ensuite dans la mince fissure de roche.  
Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour, et Aiolia avait une raison bien précise de faire tout ce chemin détourné. Il n'en démordrait pas, quoiqu'on lui en dira, quoique ça puisse lui valoir. Quoi, au pire il se fait voir, est encouragé vivement à retourner à son temple, puis convoqué par le Grand Pope qui lui passera un savon et le fera punir au cachot. C'est pas comme si ça ne lui était pas déjà arrivé, et ce n'est pas comme si ça effrayait le jeune garçon de 12 ans qu'était le Chevalier d'Or du Lion. Puis bon, on le regarderait probablement de travers, nourrirait sûrement d'autres rumeurs, il aurait quelques remarques désobligeantes de la part de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas besoin de transgresser les règles pour ça, clairement.  
...Bon, peut-être qu'il les transgressait souvent, les règles, et qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour se faire bien voir de son entourage, mais depuis quand il devrait faire des efforts dans ce sens ? Deathmask est un insupportable et arrogant Chevalier, et ça l'empêche pas d'être ami avec Aphrodite et Shura. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec les règles lui aussi, sauf que lui, personne ne lui disait rien. Parce que les gardes et serviteurs avaient peur de lui. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Cancer n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à eux si ils l'emmerdaient trop, et que le Grand Pope lui pardonnait tout. Aiolia n'aimait pas Deathmask. Il était quelque peu réticent avec tout le monde depuis l'incident, sans forcément être désagréable avec tout le monde, mais Deathmask, décidément, c'était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre.  
Et pourtant, il avait fallu qu'ils soient voisins. Aiolia enviait Aldébaran et Milo, tiens, tous les deux entourés de maisons vides.  
Il s'extirpa du couloir de roche pour se hisser sur la paroi.  
Et dire qu'avant ce qu'il s'était passé, tout semblait se passer bien entre eux tous... Maintenant, des groupes s'étaient formés, chacun avait tendance à rester dans son temple, sans bouger, ou peu, des tensions de tous les côtés, et surtout, une animosité générale... dirigée vers lui.  
Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, petit frère du traître Aiolos, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire.  
... Au final, ça lui importait de moins en moins. Chacun de son côté. C'était très bien comme ça.  
Il entama l'escalade de la dernière paroi, la plus longue et escarpée. Il ne sentait presque plus ses doigts, et ses pieds commençaient aussi à geler.  
 _-Attends, ne les réchauffe pas trop vite, tu va te brûler._

 _Aiolos enleva la chaussure de son petit frère pour prendre son pied entre ses mains chaudes et les frotter doucement. Puis, observant l'air grognon du petit Aiolia, il sourit.  
".. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.  
Il ferma les yeux, sous le regard étonné de son frère qui constata soudainement qu'une chaleur douce naissait des mains de l'aîné pour se propager dans son membre gelé. Ses grands yeux verts s'emplirent d'admiration.  
-Wouah... Comment tu fais ? C'est le... euh... Sanctuaire, qui t'apprends ça ?  
Aiolos éclata de rire.  
-C'est le cosmos. En effet, c'est le Sanctuaire qui m'apprends à m'en servir.  
Le futur Lion sourit de plus belle et sauta sur ses pieds.  
-Tu peux le refaire ?!  
-Bien sûr. Viens là.  
Le jeune et futur Sagittaire ouvrit les bras, et y acceuillit son petit frère. Puis il ferma encore les yeux pour se concentrer, répandent la chaleur de son cosmos sur tout le corps de son petit frère. Celui ci, tout excité, se laissa faire, puis petit à petit, se calma, arrêta de s'agiter, et se détendit juste dans les bras de son frère. C'était une sensation étrange... Si étrange... Il avait l'impression que l'énergie de son frère lui parlait, se transmettait à lui pour lui communiquer une sérénité infinie. A son tour, Aiolia ferma les yeux. Il l'entendait résonner au plus profond de lui. Il essayait de saisir la source de cet échos, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait juste l'impression que l'univers s'ouvrait à lui...  
-Aiolia ?  
La voix d'Aiolos le tira de ses pensées, et il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans les bras de son frère. Surpris, il regarda autours de lui, puis le futur Sagittaire accroupi face à lui.  
-C'est immense...  
-De quoi, Aiolia ? demanda Aiolos, soudainement intéressé. Mais perturbé, Aiolia se contenta d'hausser les épaules, avec une moue confuse au visage. Aiolos sourit et se releva en passant sa main dans les cheveux du cadet.  
"...Laisse, j'ai compris.  
Aiolia leva ses yeux interrogateurs vers lui, espérant une explication.  
"Ça ne s'explique pas vraiment, petit frère... Tu le comprendra plus tard.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi plus tard ? Je suis grand ! Dis moi ! s'insurgea le futur Lion, indigné. Son aîné soupira, bien que souriant, et posa son poing sur son cœur.  
-Très bien. C'est "le" Cosmos.  
Silence.  
-Hein ? fit Aiolia avec une moue. Aiolos éclata de rire à nouveau.  
-Tu vois ? Trop petit. Tu comprendra plus tard.  
-Quoi ? Hein ? Hé, non, c'est de la triche, explique !  
Il partit à la poursuite de son grand frère qui s'était éclipsé de manière faussement discrète en insistant à vive voix. Mais il ne le rattrapait pas...  
_Sa silhouette s'effaçait dans la nuit...  
Aiolia secoua la tête en se reposant contre une petite plateforme dépassant de la roche, le visage levé vers les étoiles, les jambes battant dans le vide. Il bailla.  
Son frère était né d'une servante et d'un Chevalier d'Argent, au Sanctuaire même. Un couple heureux, puisque sept ans plus tard, Aiolia naissait... le père décédé dans une mission, la mère à l'accouchement. Depuis toujours, Aiolos avait été sa seule, seule et unique famille. Il avait tout prit sur lui. S'en était occupé, toujours tout sourire, avec l'aide de Saga même, Aiolia s'en souvenait encore, parfois. Quand Aiolos était occupé avec certains apprentis, il demandait à Saga de jouer avec lui, puis les autres étaient arrivés, Aiolia avait grandi, avait commencé à nourrir un sentiment d'individualisme qui le détachait un peu de son frère, si bien que ce dernier avait finalement pu prendre du temps à lui... Tout en restant, pour son cadet, une figure d'autorité suprême. Son grand frère. Son héros.  
... Maintenant, il avait tout brisé par sa trahison, et Saga, l'autre figure rassurante du Lion, celui sur lequel il aurait pu se reposer à la perte de son frère, avait disparu. Du jour au lendemain, il avait tout perdu, il s'était retrouvé plongé dans une solitude intense et effrayante, comme si on l'avait mit dans un lit douillet et qu'au milieu de la nuit on était venu lui arracher la couverture, l'oreiller, le matelas pour le laisser tremblant de froid sur le sol.  
Le jeune Lion reprit sa montée, avant que ses doigts ne deviennent définitivement inutilisables.  
Chaque jour, il se regardait grandir et ressembler de plus en plus à son aîné, comme si même le miroir voulait le punir d'être né frère de cet infâme traître.  
Mais de quoi Aiolia était-il coupable ? Avait-il seulement choisi, demandé d'être celui qu'il était ? Et même si on lui avait donné le choix... Est-ce qu'Aiolia aurait voulu naître avec un autre frère qu'Aiolos... ?  
Il arriva enfin en haut.  
Il était sur un large plateau, peu entretenu, l'herbe folle et haute, que seulement perçaient quelques pierres gravées posées de manière désordonnée. Aiolia reprit sa lanterne à la main. Il était arrivé à un espace, un peu derrière le Sanctuaire, à l'écart. Normalement, on y accédait par un chemin qui partait de derrière le palais du Pope, mais Aiolia n'avait pas emprunté le chemin habituel, pour des raisons évidentes. L'endroit ici était interdit. On y enterrait des gens.  
Des gens qui ne méritaient vraiment pas d'être enterrés au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Les plus parjures des parjures. Les déshonorés sur plusieurs générations.  
Aiolia se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une tombe bien particulière. Il se mit en tailleur devant, posa sa lanterne à côté, puis ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit une boîte, à l'intérieur de laquelle deux petits gâteaux ronds attendaient, petits certes mais en réalité assez denses et consistants. Le grec les sortit, en posa un sur une petite assiette devant la tombe, l'autre sur un de ses genoux.  
Il sortit deux bougies. Une sur le gâteau devant la tombe, une sur le sien. Il les alluma toutes les deux, et éteignit la lanterne pour en économiser l'huile pour le retour.

-Joyeux anniversaire, grand frère...

Il souffla les deux bougies en même temps, se retrouvant alors complètement plongé dans le noir. _  
_


	2. Il faut bien qu'un autre se jour se lève

_Hey hey hey, me revoilà avec un nouvel petit OS sur notre Chevalier du Lion adoré ~  
_ _Je venais de reregarder quelques passages de Legend Of Sanctuary -oui, au bout de plusieurs visionnages, je me suis mise à apprécier le film-, et les quelques moments avec Aiolia m'ont donné envie d'écrire sur lui, sur un coup de tête. C'est bête, il n'était même pas 23h, j'aurais pu me coucher tôt, mais au lieu de ça je me suis adonnée à l'écriture de ce petit OS. Bon ben j'espère qu'il en vaudra la peine. Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ~_

* * *

C'était terminé.

Les Chevaliers de Bronze avaient été évacués pour soigner leur blessures. C'était encore le milieu de la nuit, mais le Sanctuaire était toujours en activité intense. L'annonce avait été donnée à tous et chacun.  
Athéna, la vraie, était de retour.  
Treize années de mensonge. Treize années de traîtrise.  
Tout le monde était sous le choc, certains l'exprimaient en s'exclamant de vive voix, d'autres restaient silencieux et blêmes. Le temple du Grand Pope était rempli de serviteurs qui s'affairaient autours des cinq corps des Chevaliers d'Or tombés au combat. Athéna s'était montrée claire. Un hommage, et une scépulture à chacun. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce cimetière spécial pour les traîtres. Il y avait eu assez de haine. Assez de discrimination. Trop de colère, d'actions irréfléchies, de machinations, d'actes de bravoure comme d'actes de lâcheté.  
Parfois, il fallait penser à pleurer aussi.  
C'était cinq corps alignés sous leurs linceuls blancs. Les Chevaliers d'Or restants étaient restés là. Quelque part, sous leur lourde armure d'or, un instinct s'était éveillé, les forçant à rester tous ensemble cette nuit, pour discuter, comprendre ce qu'ils avaient raté, ce qu'il se passait, reprendre contact après ces treize années où chacun s'était isolé dans son temple de manière à ne rentrer en contact que quelques fois et de manière formelle. C'était comme une redécouverte.  
Aiolia sentait qu'il en avait besoin.  
Mais il se sentait comme paralysé. Il restait dans la salle où l'on s'occupait des corps, assis à l'écart, à l'écart de ses camarades et des soldats et serviteurs réunis dans la pièce à côté. Ici, on ne faisait pas attention à lui. On était occupé à soigner les corps restants. Restants, oui. Celui de Shura avait été complètement oblitéré, si bien que sous l'un de ces linceuls, il n'y avait rien, en réalité. A la place, on avait mit sa tenue d'entraînement, pliée, lavée. Ca avait un côté un peu dérisoire, mais personne n'y faisait attention. Par respect, on ne disait rien. Le Lion observait de ses yeux verts les servantes silencieuses, drapées de blanc, s'affairer, leurs longs cils baissés, toute abordant cette attitude révérencieuse qui les caractérisait si bien.  
Le grec savait qu'il n'était pas censé être là. Il abusait un peu de son statut de Chevalier d'Or, à vrai dire, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Non, non... Pourquoi devrait il avoir peur ? Après tout, la réalité avait été affichée. Son honneur était lavé. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir honte, d'opposer à tous cet air fier et froid comme celui d'un Lion pour ignorer les rumeurs, les murmures, les méfiances à son égard. Ils étaient tous à ses pieds, maintenant. Il était frère du traître, maintenant c'était le frère du héros. Le frère du martyr.  
On allait déterrer le corps d'Aiolos de ce cimetière des traîtres, et l'enterrer correctement le lendemain. Tout le monde sera là. Tous ceux qui, toutes ces années, avaient craché sur Aiolos, allaient maintenant verser des larmes sur sa tombe.  
Aiolia devrait s'en sentir heureux, non... ?  
Il leva doucement la tête, regarda la porte qui menait à la salle principale du temple. Puis il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Avisa la porte de derrière, qui menait aux quartiers des serviteurs. Le Lion finit par se lever. Il regarda vaguement les corps nettoyés, purifiés. D'ici, il ne voyait que les longs cheveux bleus de Saga qui coulaient sur la pierre, s'éparpillaient sur le sol. Sa tête reposait de l'autre côté. Aiolia se souvenait encore de l'expression sereine de son visage quand il l'avait vue. Il s'en détourna et emprunta cette porte sobre, s'engageant dans les quartiers des serviteurs, assez grands et confortables en réalité, et sans faire attention aux personnes surprises de le voir là qu'il croisait, il atteignit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.  
Le vent froid caressa immédiatement son visage, fit voler sa longue cape. Il ferma la porte. Marcha un peu, et ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant le treizième temple. Il ne regarda pas en arrière et commença à descendre les marches.

-Tu t'en va, Aiolia ?

Le Lion poussa un soupir et se retourna.

-Tu n'étais pas avec les autres, Shaka ?

Le Chevalier de la Vierge était quelques marches au dessus de lui. Il se tenait droit, et ses mèches diaphanes semblaient flotter dans la brise nocturne. Le grec, comme l'indien, se fixèrent un moment en silence, avant que Shaka ne reprenne la parole :

-Non. Je comptais rentrer. Je pensais que tu voudrais rester plus longtemps que ça.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Désabusé, amer, Aiolia haussa les épaules. Malgré lui, il avait reprit cet air renfrogné et fermé pour interdire l'accès de ses émotions à Shaka, qui même les yeux fermés avait le don de lire dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

-Ils espéraient tous te voir. Vous avez beaucoup à vous dire, non ?

Le grec tiqua, serra momentanément les poings, se détourna un peu.

-... Tu te trompe, Shaka. Il n'y a rien à dire.

-... Tu ne veux pas leur laisser une chance de s'excuser ?

-Je ne veux pas de leurs excuses !

Rétorqua soudainement, et avec violence le Lion qui ne pouvait pas se retenir bien longtemps de dire directement ce qu'il pensait. Il s'était retourné, encore, et faisait cette fois pleinement face à son camarade, qui restait imperturbable face à son air colérique.

-... Oh oui ?

Aiolia claqua de la langue, agacé, détourna le regard.

-Non, Shaka, je n'en veux pas. Des excuses pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir mit de côté, m'avoir traité comme un paria, m'avoir choisi comme bouc émissaire parce que mon frère était mort, l'accès à sa tombe interdit et qu'ils mourraient tous d'envie de venir cracher dessus pour exprimer tout leur mépris, le sortir de son repos pour le clouer à une croix et le faire brûler ? Des excuses pour m'avoir regardé de travers, avoir douté de moi, de ma fidélité à Athéna, parce que j'étais le frère du traître Aiolos ?!

Il ricana un peu, d'un rire jaune qui avait un ton presque désespéré. Il s'assit sur la marche, le regard planté dans l'horizon.

"Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, hein ? Que si il s'était avéré que mon frère était bien un traître, j'y aurais pas eu le droit, aux excuses ? Que ce n'est que parce qu'il est maintenant un héros qu'on accepte de reconnaître ce que j'ai subi toute ces années ? Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce dont ils s'excusent, Shaka, aucune !

Il plissa le regard, d'un air un peu distant.

"... Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est qu'ils ont eu tort de me traiter comme ça parce que Aiolos n'était pas un traître.

-... Et tu as un problème avec ça ?

Il n'y avait pas d'incompréhension dans la voix de Shaka. C'était plus comme s'il demandait au Lion de développer.

-Oui, parce ce qu'ils ne voient pas, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive je ne suis pas mon frère ! Ne fait pas l'ignorant, Shaka, avec ton air intelligent et supérieur ! Ose ouvrir un peu tes yeux, me regarder en face, et me dire que ce n'est pas à lui qu'ils veulent vraiment s'excuser, que ce n'est pas lui qu'ils voient tous à travers moi !

Aiolia s'était remit debout pour planter son regard brûlant sur les paupières fermées de Shaka. Mais l'indien restait imperturbable. Il resta même un court instant silencieux, avant de lui répondre calmement :

-La colère t'aveugle, Aiolia.

-Parce que c'est de ma faute, maintenant ?!

-Saga et Shura sont morts. Mais pas de ta main. Tu n'a pas eu le temps de les juger, de leur faire payer ce que tu as subi, de te venger. En conséquence, tu n'a nulle part où diriger ta haine. Alors au lieu de t'en prendre aux racines, tu t'acharne à couper les mauvaises herbes à la surface de la terre.

Le grec resta un moment silencieux, ses yeux verts étincelant de colère, les poings et dents serrées, comme s'il allait frapper l'homme qui lui faisait face, puis un éclat douloureux de frustration passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'il comprenait, malgré lui, que la Vierge avait raison.

-La ferme, Shaka, je suis pas d'humeur à me faire psychanalyser.

Il finit par siffler entre ses dents serrées, en lui tournant le dos.

-Pas plus que tu semble d'humeur à écouter la voix de la raison.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Au lieu de venir me faire la morale, réfléchit un peu à ce qui t'as mené à t'aveugler au point de servir Saga, ô, homme le plus proche des Dieux !

Silence. Apparemment, le Lion avait marqué un point. Il ne se retourna pas, cette fois.

"J'ai tué un homme innocent à cause de toi, Shaka. De toutes les personnes du Sanctuaire, tu es bien la dernière que je veux entendre me faire des leçons.

Et sur ces mots emplis d'amertume, il entama la descente vers son temple, laissant derrière lui un Shaka totalement silencieux.

Le jour était venu.  
Dès l'aube, le Sanctuaire s'était remit en activité. Les enterrements avaient commencé. Aiolia ne s'était montré qu'au dernier, celui de son frère, ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait, les remarques que personne n'osait faire mais qui étaient pensées si fort qu'il les entendait résonner au plus profond de ses os. Le soleil commençait à s'élever, et bien qu'il n'y ai que peu de nuages, une fine pluie tombait du ciel. Les gouttes étincelaient en percutant les armures des Chevaliers présents, dont les regards étaient tous tournés vers Aiolia qui venait seulement de rejoindre l'assemblée. Le Lion regarda vaguement autours de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de soldats, et de serviteurs, ainsi que des Chevaliers de Bronze et d'Argent, et tous les Ors. Il accepta de croiser le regard de Mû, Aldébaran, Milo, bien que ce fut plutôt bref pour le dernier, mais ignora totalement Shaka. Puis, à sa grande surprise, il constata qu'Athéna était présente.  
Elle se tenait juste à côté de la tombe creusée de son frère. Son sceptre à la main, vêtue de sa longue robe blanche, son regard était à la fois grave et doux, attristé et chaleureux. Elle ne portait qu'un fin voile pour se protéger de la pluie.  
Et ce fut elle qui prit la parole quand on mit en terre le Chevalier Aiolos, enveloppé dans un linceul pour ne pas exposer aux yeux de tous l'état de son corps, mort depuis treize ans maintenant.  
Aiolia ne suivit pas exactement ce qu'elle raconta. Mais ses mots le touchèrent tant et si bien, que même quand ce fut terminé, il resta là, frappé d'émotion comme s'il avait été touché par la foudre.  
Sa déesse avait fait un long discours pour remercier son frère de l'avoir sauvée enfant, avec une sincérité exceptionnelle, et tous s'étaient pendus à ses mots dans un silence qui n'était même plus seulement respectueux, mais aussi clairement admiratif et ému.  
On mit un certain temps à remettre en terre Aiolos. Mais quand ce fut terminé, on ne resta pas bien longtemps.  
Milo, Mû et Aldébaran échangèrent quelques mots avec Aiolia. Il était rassuré de voir que ses camarades n'avaient pas vraiment changé d'attitude envers lui. A vrai dire, ils ne lui avaient jamais fait peser le prétendu crime de son frère sur le dos comme l'avaient fait le reste du Sanctuaire, et Aiolia n'avaient pas de raison de leur en vouloir franchement. Mais il avait toujours été à part, dans la Chevalerie. C'était assez difficile, maintenant, de reprendre des contacts normaux, pas encombrés par la coquille protectrice du Chevalier du Lion, et ses trois autre camarades en étaient conscients. Ils ne savaient probablement pas comment agir, à l'exception de Mû qui n'avait pas été là pendant ces treize ans, et c'était mieux qu'ils agissent ainsi plutôt que de se forcer. Ça prendrait du temps.  
Mais c'était mieux comme ça.  
Aiolia avait besoin de temps.  
Tous partaient un à un, mais Athéna, et deux de ses suivantes, ainsi qu'Aiolia, restèrent, si bien qu'ils finirent seuls au cimetière, à observer la pluie tomber sur les centaines et centaines de tombes éparpillées, vestiges de temps passés depuis plus ou moins longtemps, baignés dans la lumière du matin, la lumière d'une ère nouvelle qui se levait, et où les morts semblaient enfin tous reposer en paix, sous ce ciel bleu où un arc-en-ciel se dessinait doucement.  
C'était magnifique.

-Aiolia...

Le Chevalier du Lion se tourna vers sa Déesse qui marchait vers lui. Aussitôt, il s'agenouilla, baissa la tête.

-Athéna.

Silence. Perturbé par cette absence de réponse, et par les exclamations de surprise des suivantes, Aiolia releva la tête, et en resta bouche bée de surprise.  
Athéna s'était agenouillée, tête baissée, plus bas qu'Aiolia. Ce dernier s'exclama aussitôt, bégayant :

-A-Athéna ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vous prends ? R-relevez vous !

-Je suis désolée, Aiolia.

Le Chevalier du Lion arrêta sa main qu'il dirigeait vers l'épaule de sa déesse, figé. Saori Kido releva ses yeux doux vers lui.

"J'ai discuté avec Shaka. Par ma faute, tu as subi treize années de persécution. Je ne peux imaginer l'ampleur de cette injustice, toi qui est parmi le plus valeureux de tous mes Chevaliers. Et quelque soit mon pouvoir, je ne puis effacer ce temps qui est passé.

Aiolia avait la gorge serrée. Il ne l'interrompit pas.

"Je te prie de me pardonner... et au nom de chacun, je te prie de pardonner le Sanctuaire tout entier. Saga a manipulé ton esprit pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, mais je n'oublierais jamais que tu as été parmi les premiers à me reconnaître comme Athéna, pas plus que je n'oublierais la bravoure dont tu as fait preuve en te dressant seul face à lui.

-Athéna... Ne vous excusez pas...

Il finit par laisser échapper, d'une voix presque étranglée. Elle secoua la tête.

-J'ai beaucoup de regrets, et l'un d'eux et de ne pas avoir pu connaître chacun de vous avant que Saga, Deathmask, Camus et Aphrodite ne perdent la vie... Avant qu'Aiolos ne perde la vie. De tout mon cœur, j'aurais aimé connaître l'homme à qui je dois la vie aujourd'hui.

-... C'était quelqu'un de sage...

Commença Aiolia, un peu hésitant, puis se raffermissant en croisant le regard encourageant de sa Déesse.

"... Il était très amical, et bienveillant... Mais il pouvait aussi se montrer très sévère, des fois c'était un peu un grand frère tyrannique, vous comprenez, il s'est occupé de moi comme s'il était mon père... non, mes deux parents en même temps, la mère plus que le père, même.

Saori gloussa doucement, et Aiolia esquissa un sourire amusé en évoquant ce souvenir prosaïque.

"Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se montrait injuste. Il avait un cœur d'or. Je suis certain qu'il est mort sans aucun autre regret que celui de ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner et vous protéger plus longtemps.

Son regard se voila un peu de tristesse, et son sourire s'effaça.

"... Il m'a beaucoup manqué. J'ai essayé de le haïr. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi. C'était trop douloureux. Je suis sincèrement heureux que son honneur soit enfin lavé... Chacun devrait se souvenir de lui comme il a été, et pas comme on l'a fantasmé, ou au contraire, méprisé...

-Vraiment ?

Aiolia revint un peu à la réalité avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-Tu es vraiment heureux, Aiolia ?

Le Lion la regarda un moment, se posant la question.  
Heureux ? Heureux pour son frère, aucun doute. Soulagé, à vrai dire. Heureux pour lui... ? Il sentit comme quelque chose lui serrer le cœur.  
...C'était douloureux...  
Une main douce se posa sur sa joue.

-...Désolée, Aiolia, c'était un peu abrupt.

Il secoua doucement la tête.

-N-non, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui sourit doucement et se releva un peu, tendant la main au Chevalier du Lion.

-Ne laisse pas l'amertume et la colère peser sur ton dos alors qu'il y a encore tant à parcourir. Le Sanctuaire a besoin... Non, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, Aiolia. Mais tu as le droit de pleurer.

Les lèvres du grec tremblèrent un peu, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il leva doucement la main, prit avec délicatesse celle de la Déesse, mais au lieu de s'en servir pour se relever, il ferma les yeux et posa son front dessus. Il resta ensuite là, totalement immobile, les épaules basses, en silence, laissant l'émotion couler hors de lui comme une longue rivière paisible. Puis au bout de longues minutes, il déclara :

-... Ne gaspillez pas votre patience pour moi. En tant que Chevalier d'Or du Lion, je me dois de rester noble et droit pour vous servir.

Elle serra un peu les doigts. Ils étaient si doux... Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de les serrer un peu en retour.

-Je n'en doute pas, Chevalier du Lion. Alors relève toi.

Aiolia déglutit, mais obtempéra. Il osa finalement ouvrir ses yeux, emplis d'émotion, sur sa Déesse, plus petite que lui et pourtant au cosmos tellement plus immense, plus aimant et infini.  
Elle lui sourit.  
Il ne put que lui sourire en retour.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, c'était un peu gnangnan, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur la réaction d'Aiolia après la fin de la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Pis après la fin de Droite, j'avais plus envie d'écrire des fins tristounes moi... J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review même si c'est pour me descendre ou pour écrire une ligne, ça fait toujours plaisir. A la revoyure, que brûle votre cosmos en cette période de l'année joyeuse pour certains, dure pour d'autre, cœur sur vous ~_


	3. Et qu'un autre se couche

_Hey ! Voici enfin un nouvel OS, depuis le temps que j'en avais pas posté... Je m'essaye à l'angst donc je sais pas ce que ça va donner, je vous laisse juger ! C'est psychologiquement violent, je trouve, donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça vous devriez juste sauter ce chapitre, de toute manière il est court et ne sert pas à grand chose. Sur ce, bonne lecture~_

* * *

Est ce que les gens du Sanctuaire sont tous tes ennemis ?  
C'est l'endroit que servait ton frère. De tout son cœur. Celui en quel il croyait. Celui qu'il aurait du diriger. Celui qu'il a trahi.  
Il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux, ici, tu l'entends, n'est ce pas ? Est ce parce que tu te rends compte que les hommes sont mauvais, or que les Chevaliers sont des hommes ? Ou est-ce parce que ton frère n'y est plus ? Parce que l'incorruptible a été corrompu ?  
Je peux comprendre. Après tout, si lui mentait, si lui n'était pas digne de confiance, alors qui pourrait l'être ? C'est étrange, n'est ce pas, de voir toutes ses croyances s'effondrer ? De petit à petit perdre confiance en tout ce qui nous entoure ? Oui, ça fait mal, n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?  
Et ça te fait encore plus mal, toi qui t'accroche vainement à ta fierté et tes principes. Ici, ils sonnent dans le vide. Ici, personne ne les écoute. Personne n'y croit. Parce que personne ne te croit.  
Tu n'es pas digne de confiance. Tu n'es pas digne de ton armure. Tu n'es digne de rien. Tu es désobéissant, impulsif, tu es fier, passionné, et pourtant tu es aussi froid, et dur, tu es en colère, et en même temps tu serre les dents et tu te tais. Tu encaisse. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi encaisser, quand tu peux te battre ? Pourquoi encaisser, quand tu peux rendre les coups ? Qui te le reprochera ? Tu ne décevra personne, voyons, puisque personne n'attends plus rien de toi. Personne n'attends rien d'une ombre. Parce qu'une ombre prends la forme de ce qui lui bloque la lumière. Parce qu'une ombre ne fait rien. Elle suit. Tu es l'ombre de ton frère. L'ombre de sa mort.  
Qu'essaie tu encore de prouver ? Contre quoi essaie tu encore de te battre ? Au nom de quel espoir lève tu le poing, si ce n'est celui, égoïste, enfoui au fond de ton cœur que la lumière t'atteigne à nouveau ? C'est triste, mais personne n'est là pour te plaindre. Personne ne versera de larmes pour toi. Et toi tu te refuse le droit de pleurer. Un peu de maturité, voyons, tu n'es plus un enfant. Arrête de te borner. Tu te fait juste du mal. Et personne n'est là pour te soigner.  
Tu es seul, et tu n'existe que par ta solitude. Ta peine. Ta rage. Regarde toi dans un miroir. Regarde les sentiments qui t'animent. Rancune. Orgueil. Révolte. Ténacité. Jalousie.  
Tu es un monstre.  
Un monstre persistant, certes, peut-être est-ce là ta seule qualité.  
Mais est-ce une qualité de maintenir l'existence de quelque chose comme toi ?  
Ne détourne pas les yeux. Regarde toi.  
Tu es si beau pourtant. Un corps d'athlète grec. Des muscles parfaitement dessinés. Des jambes longues, un torse large, des épaules puissantes. Une peau bronzée, lisse, marquée par l'entraînement. Des boucles châtains, petites et rondes, toutes douces, comme le pelage d'un animal. Un visage aux traits forts. Et des yeux, oh, des yeux tels des miroirs, des livres, ô, ce que tu es facile à lire ! Le bleu se mêle au vert, comme l'eau d'un immense lac.  
Mais même ça, ça n'est pas à toi. Ton frère est né avant toi, il te ressemble, et pourtant il est bien plus beau. Son corps rayonne. Son esprit illumine.  
Toi tu n'es que le reflet sale d'un miroir dont on ne s'est pas occupé depuis trop longtemps.  
Dis moi, ça t'as plu de grandir dans l'insouciance ? Dans sa lumière ? C'était bien, de boire sa bonté, sa bienveillance, d'empiéter sur sa perfection, de tenter de la lui prendre ? C'était bien, de lui monopoliser ses sourires, d'essayer de les imiter, c'était bien, de le souiller de ta présence, de le toucher, de le traîner à terre avec toi alors que ses ailes auraient pu l'emmener aux cieux, bien au dessus des Dieux ? Je sais que tu as aimé ça. Je sais, je l'ai vu dans chacune de tes expressions.  
De ton sourire d'enfant à ta douleur adulte. De la sale graine au monstre.  
Mais tu sais, moi j'ai pitié de toi.  
Moi je compatis.  
Moi je sais ce que tu endure.  
Moi je sais ce que c'est de naître imparfait, biscornu et laid. Je sais ce que c'est de côtoyer la perfection et croire qu'on peut l'atteindre. Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir être à tout prix un héros, et au fond, n'être que la plus dégoûtante des créatures.  
Je sais. Je sais. Toi aussi tu sais. Nous le savons tous les deux.  
Tu as de si jolis yeux. Ils pourraient être les tiens.  
Tu n'a pas besoin de leur couleur, pas besoin de cette couleur.  
Tiens, ferme les.  
Si, si, fait moi confiance. Ferme les. Voilà. Doucement. Ils sont fermés. Regarde. Je met mes mains pour être sûr que tu ne voit rien. Tu sens ? C'est froid.  
La chaleur est réservée aux beaux humains. Toi aussi tu es froid. Encore plus que moi.  
Bien. Non, non, ne bouge pas. Reste là. Immobile. Tu n'as pas besoin de bouger. Laisse moi faire. Je sais... Je sais...  
Je sais tout de toi... Je lis tout en toi... Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai vu et à ma manière je t'ai façonné.  
Je sais qui tu es. Personne ne le sais mieux que moi. Pas même toi. Après tout, tu n'es rien, et tu ne sais rien. J'ai pitié de ton ignorance, de ta stupidité. En plus de naître monstre, tu es né aveugle, sourd et débile. Alors ne bouge pas de toi même. Ecoute moi. Je saurais te dire ce que tu dois faire.  
Jamais tu ne t'élèvera. Tu ne peux pas. On ne peut pas.  
Mais tu peux devenir une ombre plus étendue.  
Tu peux apprendre à détester.  
Tu peux apprendre à haïr.  
Tu peux apprendre à lever le poing. A frapper. Tu peux apprendre tout ça... Je peux te l'apprendre... Te donner quelque chose à toi...  
Regarde, je vais te montrer...  
J'enlève mes mains... Regarde, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !  
Voit... Voit le nouveau toi... Tes yeux ont perdu la couleur de ton frère, non, maintenant ils ont leur propre couleur...  
C'est le rouge... Regarde... N'est elle pas magnifique ? Oh, quels beaux yeux tu as maintenant...  
C'est la couleur de la haine et de la violence... Ta couleur maintenant...  
Oh, et dit moi ?  
Est ce que les gens du Sanctuaire sont tous tes ennemis ?

Non, non, tu n'as qu'un seul ennemi, et il s'appelle Aiolia...


	4. Ces avenirs qui ne sont désormais plus

Il pleuvait ce jour là.  
L'eau ruisselait depuis les toits, et sur les marches d'escalier, aussi descendait-il doucement, afin d'éviter de glisser, et peut-être aussi d'éviter d'arriver trop vite en bas. Le bruit de la pluie se mêlait au son de ses pas dans les flaques et des gouttes sur son parapluie, et pourtant le Sanctuaire était silencieux. C'était comme si autours de lui, il n'y avait plus que l'eau. Comme si le monde entier s'était tu pour écouter le brave ciel de Grèce pleurer.  
Arrivé en bas, il leva les yeux, décala un peu son parapluie en arrière pour regarder la panoplie de nuages gris que les cieux avaient déployé comme un voile sur le visage d'une veuve en état de deuil. A vrai dire, quand Aiolia était sorti de chez lui en ce triste temps, il s'était attendu à être seul.  
Pourtant, des pas rapides derrière lui le détrompèrent. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour se retourner vers l'homme qui accourait vers lui, la veste au dessus de la tête.

-Hé, Aiolia... ça te dérange si je viens sous ton parapluie... ?

Le Lion se contenta de lever son parapluie plus haut afin que Milo puisse venir s'y réfugier.

-T'en as pas chez toi ?

Le Scorpion fit la moue en secouant la tête, remettant son blouson en place et passant une main dans ses boucles humides.

-Nan... Faudrait que j'en achète un...

-C'est vrai que ça serait pas mal.

Aiolia se fendit d'un léger sourire, puis se détourna de son camarade pour se remettre à marcher.

-... Tu va où ?

-Au cimetière.

-Ah... Toi aussi.

-Ouais...

-...

Leurs pas résonnèrent bien vite en rythme. La route qui menait au cimetière du Sanctuaire n'était pas très longue. Pavée, bordée de plants divers qui donnaient des fleurs au printemps, elle s'écartait de la route de Rodorio pour s'enfoncer un peu à l'écart, sinuait un peu le temps de monter une petite butte, puis s'effaçait sur un chemin de terre.

-Tu va voir Aiolos, j'imagine... Tu prends pas de fleurs ?

-... Nan... Il aurait trouvé que c'était du gâchis de couper des fleurs pour les laisser pourrir sur de la pierre froide. A l'occasion, j'en apporterais des fausses.

-Oh, je vois.

-Toi non plus, tu n'apporte rien.

Milo se tut un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

-... Je suis venu sur un coup de tête. J'y ai pas pensé.

Aiolia lui jeta un coup d'œil. Un coup de tête, vraiment ? Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils se croisent en allant au cimetière, et Milo portait rarement des fleurs. Peut-être mentait-il, et avait une raison particulière, de venir les mains vides pour fixer la tombe froide de son ami décédé. Ou peut-être qu'il disait la vérité, et qu'il oubliait, tout simplement. Ses visites étaient irrégulières. Des fois, il venait plusieurs jours de suite, d'autres fois non. Aiolia et lui avaient prit l'habitude de faire le chemin ensemble, depuis le temps, et pourtant, ils continuaient de faire semblant de ne pas savoir à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Parfois ils discutaient tout du long, d'autres fois ils restaient parfaitement silencieux. C'était devenu une routine des plus banales, sans véritable raison d'être. Tantôt ils parlaient du temps, des nouvelles, tantôt de choses plus personnelles, sans que cela ai de véritable incidence sur leur relation en général. Banal, oui, d'une banalité réconfortante. C'était plus facile d'aller là bas à deux.  
Le cimetière était un peu surélevé, sur cette butte dont la terre était nue, malgré la grande richesse du sol. Peu de choses y poussaient. Les tombes y étaient parsemées sans recherche d'ordre quelconque. Elles étaient vaguement placées par ordre de chevalerie, et encore, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Parfois on retrouvait un Chevalier d'Argent enterré non loin d'un Chevalier d'Or. C'étaient des pierres à forme ovale, dont la simplicité de taille faisait écho avec la simplicité des inscriptions. Un prénom. On connaissait rarement les noms de famille des morts. Certains n'en avaient même pas. Et un ordre. Pas de date, ni de commentaire. Des guerriers de toute époque étaient mélangés, corpus intemporel de martyrs divers, si bien que sur cette butte, on se sentait à la fois à l'écart du temps et du monde.  
Aiolia s'arrêta devant la tombe de son frère. Milo n'était pas très loin, devant celle de Camus, mais tournait le dos au Lion. Il n'avait pas remis sa veste au dessus de sa tête. La pluie tombait et coulait sur son crâne sans qu'il y accorde d'importance.  
Ils se recueillirent en silence.

-... Combien de temps ça fait, maintenant ?

-Depuis la bataille du Sanctuaire ? Deux semaines.

-Deux semaines...

-Deux semaines.

-... J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a bien plus longtemps.

\- « Et pourtant le souvenir est encore vivace »?

Le Scorpion eut un rire sans joie.

-Tu me connais par cœur.

Aiolia acquiesça doucement.

-Je ressens un peu la même chose.

-Mais toi ça fait bien plus longtemps.

-Quelle différence ? Ils sont morts tous les deux.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Ils se tournaient toujours le dos. Aiolia rangea sa main libre dans sa poche. Ses yeux ne regardaient plus le nom d'Aiolos sur la tombe. Ça faisait à peu près treize ans qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir. Ils avaient fait une nouvelle pierre tombale, quand ils avaient enterré à nouveau le corps de son frère. La nouvelle était plus belle. Son caractère austère lui rappelait la sévérité dont Aiolos se parait parfois, entre deux sourires éclatants. Et en même temps, elle avait un caractère presque réducteur, par sa petite taille, sa froideur, son âge qui devait bien accumuler les siècles et qui pourtant était incapable de représenter la vie qu'Aiolos avait pu mener. C'était exactement la même pierre que les autres tombes.

-... Tu sais, Aiolia...

Le Lion n'avait pas fait attention au temps qu'avait duré le silence. Court ? Long ? Quoi qu'il en était, il se retourna vers Milo, qui fixait toujours la tombe, les mains dans les poches. Il tremblait un peu de froid, et sa voix aussi.

-Hm ?

-J'essaye de venir le plus souvent possible pour m'y faire, mais je crois que je continue de ne pas y arriver.

Silence. Il reprit :

-Pourtant j'ai tenu son corps froid dans mes bras. J'ai cherché son pouls. C'est moi qui ai dit aux autres qu'il était mort. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je passe devant son temple, je ralentis et je m'attends à le voir surgir de derrière une colonne.

Puis il se tut. Est-ce qu'il attendait qu'Aiolia réponde quelque chose ? Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur la tombe de Camus, les remonta sur Milo, regarda les alentours, puis se reporta sur Aiolos.

-C'est normal.

-Normal pour n'importe qui d'autre que nous, Aiolia. Je suis un guerrier. Un Chevalier. Je savais depuis le début que quelque chose comme ça risquait d'arriver. Camus était le premier à me le rappeler, comme si avant même d'entraîner son apprenti, il savait qu'il trouverait la mort avant moi. Et pourtant...

-C'est comme ça, Milo.

-... Ouais.

Les épaules du Scorpion s'étaient un peu affaissée. Quand il ne portait pas d'armure, il avait une attitude plus nonchalante, plus relâchée. Aiolia décala à nouveau son parapluie. Le silence s'était soudain imposé. Il tendit la main pour voir s'il pleuvait toujours.

-... Camus était comme ça, hein ?

Milo finit par se détourner de la tombe pour se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient l'aspect terne du ciel. En temps nuageux, ils avaient l'air plus sombre. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, un peu amer.

-Ouais. Mais jcrois que malgré tout, lui comme moi on espérait quand même traverser plus d'épreuves ensemble. Parfois on parlait du futur. On se disait qu'on combattrait pour Athéna ensemble jusqu'au bout. On allait jusqu'à dire qu'on perdrait la vie en même temps, dans un combat contre le mal. Camus était raisonnable, mais parfois, ça lui prenait de rêver, à lui aussi.

-Il te disait vraiment ça ?

Son compagnon rit un peu, d'un ton un peu plus léger.

-Nan, mais je le lisais dans ses yeux.

Aiolia cligna des yeux, puis sourit vaguement. Les sourires de Milo avaient quelque chose de communicatif. Mais le gardien du huitième temple retrouva bien vite une expression plus sérieuse, tandis qu'il ajoutait :

-Tout ça pour que ça termine brusquement en lutte fratricide.

Le sourire d'Aiolia se fana à son tour.

-... On a pas toujours la fin qu'on mérite ou qu'on aimerait avoir.

Silence.

-... Aiolos aurait du devenir Pope. J'aurais été très fier de mon frère. Peut-être un peu jaloux, et je me serais senti triste qu'il ne puisse pas s'occuper autant de moi à cause de son emploi du temps chargé. Mais je n'en aurais eu que plus envie de marcher dans ses pas et d'être digne d'être son petit frère. Au lieu de ça, il est mort en traître, et je devais désormais changer de chemin parce que je n'avais plus le droit de lui ressembler.

Milo l'écoutait simplement. Il avait fermé les yeux, d'un air pensif, et c'est en les rouvrant qu'il répondit :

-... On y croyait, à l'époque, hein ? A ce futur là. Un futur où on ne se retrouve jamais seul et où on peut accomplir tout ce que l'on souhaite.

-De tout mon cœur.

-Moi aussi.

Il détourna son regard sur les tombes.

-... Et eux aussi.

Aiolia acquiesça. Il ferma son parapluie, le secoua un peu pour en faire tomber l'eau, maintenant qu'il ne pleuvait plus.

-... Mais ce sont des avenirs qui ne nous appartiennent plus.

Commenta t-il doucement. Son cœur se serra. C'était une sensation qui lui était bien familière, et pourtant il ne s'y habituait pas.  
Comme Milo, au fond, il ne réalisait pas.  
Peut-être que réaliser et reprendre pied dans un temps qui lui échappait lui prendrait l'entièreté de sa courte vie. Comme un but, un sens à sa vie. En remplacement de ses rêves d'enfant.

-Des avenirs qui n'existent plus.

Compléta le Scorpion.  
Le silence fit office d'assentiment. Ils restèrent encore un moment immobiles, à fixer la pierre comme pour y chercher des réponses. Pour remplacer la pluie, un vent froid s'était mit à souffler. Puis Milo se détourna de la tombe de Camus, et commença à quitter l'endroit, passant à côté d'Aiolia dont il tapota l'épaule, lançant d'un ton faussement léger :

-... Bah, toutes les histoires ont une fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Lion le regarda passer devant lui, restant immobile, devant la tombe de son frère.

-Peut-être qu'au fond elles ne se finissent jamais, hm... ?

Milo gloussa en s'éloignant.

-Quelle différence ? Ils sont morts de toute manière. Tu devrais rouvrir ton parapluie, je pense qu'il va se remettre à pleuvoir.

Aiolia garda les yeux sur lui un instant, puis se retourna vers la tombe. De ses lèvres s'échappèrent un léger murmure :

-Et nous, on est toujours vivants...

Bientôt, il fut seul au cimetière. Appuyé sur son parapluie, c'était une silhouette immobile, sur laquelle le vent ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise. En dehors du monde, du temps, elle restait là. Peut-être attendait-elle. Réfléchissait-elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais en dehors de ce triste cimetière, on profitait de l'éclaircie, et la vie du Sanctuaire poursuivait son cours, Rodorio se réanimait, et quelque part sous un toit, on entendait les piaillements des oisillons qui accueillait leur mère de retour de chasse, tandis qu'autre part un chat dévorait la souris qu'il avait attrapé.  
Et la pluie ne revint pas.


End file.
